parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dottie McStuffins
Dottie McStuffins (nicknamed Doc McStuffins) is a 6-year-old (later 7) girl who is the main protagonist from the 2012 animated Disney Junior series, Doc McStuffins. Doc wears a glittery purple headband with a flower (consisting of 5 pink petals around its white center on it), a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, pockets on each side, and a timberwolf button on its left side, a lavender fleece shirt with purple stripes, a pink fleece skirt with pointy cuts, lavender knee pants with pink and rose polka dots on them, a pair of purple ankle-length socks, a pair of sparkly pink sneakers with white trimmings, and her magic stethoscope (consisting of both pink ear tips and chest plate, both lavender ear tube and tubing, a rose chest piece, and a white diaphragm with its insignia consisting of a sienna Band-Aid with a red heart on its center diagonally to the left on a purple outline circle) that causes her toy buddies to come to life when her family and human friends aren't with her. When treating pets, she normally wears underneath her doctor's coat a green shirt with pink paw prints. In Season 4, she wears a toysponder, a magical bracelet resembling a bandage. She is usually seen in other clothes in some episodes. Doc plays Happy in Rapunzel White and the Seven Disney Juniors He is a dwarf. Doc plays Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Disney Junior Style) Doc plays Cinderella in Docrella Doc plays Snow White in Doc White and the Seven Friends Doc plays Alice in Doc in Wonderland He is a little girl. Protrayals: *Doc is played by Honey Lemon in Honey McStuffins. *Doc is played by Little Red Riding Hood in Red McStuffins. *Doc is played by Belle in Belle McStuffins. Gallery: Doc McStuffins.jpg Doc McStuffins 01.jpg|Doc in Doc McStuffins 125809 0127.jpg Disney-superJumbo.jpg Dottie.jpg Doc_02.jpg 9story-Doc-McStuffins-001.jpg Doc_McStuffins_3.jpg Lambiegetswashed.jpg Doc-McStuffins-05.jpg DOCMCSTUFFINS Out of the Box.jpg doc mcstuffins teaparty.jpg Teddy-DocMcStuffins.jpg Disney Junior Doc McStuffin.png Doc&Hallie.jpg Cowgirl Doc.jpg Doc mcstuffins Gustave.png Doc-McStuffins-Bronty breath.jpg Doc&Bronty.jpg Stuffydoclambie.jpg A Very McStuffins Christmas.jpg Doc_Mcstuffins_Screenshots_74.jpg Maxresdefault 11.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-its-glow-time-ful.jpg 16229-2-4.jpg L DocMcStuffins S1 e15.jpg EdWAhm-aQCw.maxresdefault.jpg Doc giving waddly penguin a checkup.jpg Doc, lambie, hallie, stuffy and waddly penguin.jpg Lambie and doc.jpg Doc, lambie and mr. mcstuffins.jpg Doc and lambie in a day without cuddles.jpg Doc, lambie and waddly penguin.jpg Doc and a dirty lambie.jpg Doc and hallie.jpg Doc gives officer pete a checkup.jpg Doc and lambie playing princess tea party.jpg Doc and lambie cuddle.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie.jpg Doc and stuffy in the doctor will see you now.jpg My helmet song.jpg Doc and lambie in the wicked king and the mean queen.jpg Doc megaphone.jpg Doc race flag.jpg Doc and lambie singing.jpg Doc and lambie in gulpy gulpy gators.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie2.jpg The gang laying on the ground.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie3.jpg Doc, stuffy and gabby.jpg This time it has to work.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie at a car game.jpg Lambie and stuffy wearing wristbands.jpg doc-mcstuffins-pet-vet-1024x538.jpg Lambie and stuffy holding theo.jpg Lambie hugging stuffy.jpg Doc, stuffy and theo.jpg Lambie, doc and theo.jpg Doc holding up sunscreen.jpg Doc at the window.jpg Doc with stuffed animals in her hands.jpg Doc with a time clock.jpg Stuffy and lambie sleeping in bed.jpg Doc turns the lights off.jpg Doc and lambie.jpg Doc and stuffy.jpg Doc, emmie and hallie.jpg Doc and hallie2.jpg Doc, lambie and stuffy dancing.jpg Doc and lambie4.jpg Maxresdefault 189.jpg Maxresdefault 192.jpg Maxresdefault 195.jpg Doc, lambie and sir kirby.jpg Doc and lambie3.jpg Doc and lambie2.jpg Doc and donny holding stuffed toys.jpg Doc and donny giggling.jpg Stuffy knocked the sand castle down.jpg Doc makes her toys come to life at the swimming park.jpg Doc says we're here.jpg Doc and a wet stuffy.jpg Doc sees that stuffy's wet.jpg Doc by the fountains.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie5.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie4.jpg Doc and stuffy2.jpg Doc by the flower sprinkler.jpg Lambie and doc were scared.jpg Thousands of butterflies flying above doc and lambie.jpg Lambie up in the air.jpg Lambie singing in bed.jpg Lambie, hallie and doc.jpg Doc, lambie, chilly and hallie.jpg Doc tells chilly to go get his stuffing.jpg Doc and stuffy3.jpg Doc notices that chilly's caught.jpg Chilly's stuffing was flying.jpg Doc tries to look into chilly.jpg Stuffy, hallie, doc and lambie.jpg Doc and hallie at the sink.jpg Stuffy and lambie threw chilly up in the air.jpg Chilly gives doc a hug.jpg Chilly tries to stay brave.jpg Getting ready to fill chilly.jpg Image-9B49 55CFB73E.jpg Doc, lambie and fetchin findo.jpg Doc and fetchin fido.jpg Michelle Obama Doc McStuffins.jpg Doc and lambie5.jpg Chilly and doc.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie7.jpg Doc, lambie and queen amina.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie6.jpg She's the boss song.jpg Doc, stuffy and chilly2.jpg Doc, lambie and stuffy2.jpg Lambie and doc in the cooking show.jpg Doc, lambie and chilly2.jpg Doc, stuffy and hallie.jpg Doc, lambie and chilly.jpg School is awesome song.jpg Doc in nurse's office.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie singing2.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie singing.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and chilly.jpg Doc singing what's going on.jpg Doc listens to dress up daisy's heart.jpg Glitter can happen song.jpg Doc, hallie and lambie.jpg Doc, lambie, stuffy and hallie2.jpg Doc, lambie, stuffy and hallie.jpg Doc, lambie and stuffy3.jpg Doc and lambie6.jpg Glitter-itis.jpg Stuffy fell into the mud.jpg Doc and toys watch the fire.jpg Doc makes a snow angel.jpg Lambie and doc2.jpg Doktor-plyusheva-krutaya-ruka-kr1.jpg Maxresdefault 219.jpg Doc24f-2-web.jpg Doc24f-1-web.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-22-Hallie-Halloween--Don-t-Fence-Me-In.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-4-Frida-Fairy-Flies-Again--A-Tale-of-Two-Dragons.jpg Doc, alma, lambie and moo-moo.jpg Doc and lambie7.jpg Not cool to get too cold song.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and chilly in the mirror.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and chilly at the window.jpg Doc with chilly in the background.jpg Doc and stuffy4.jpg Chilly, doc, stuffy and lambie.jpg Boomer Mope.png Alma's mom.png Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-26-Bronto-Boo-Boos--Brontosaurus-Breath.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-1-Doc-McStuffins-Goes-McMobile--Chip-Off-the-Ol--Box.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-8-A-Good-Case-of-the-Hiccups--Stuck-Up.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-5-Gulpy-Gulpy-Gators--One-Note-Wonder.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-2-Out-of-the-Box--Run-Down-Race-Car.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-20-Get-Set-to-Get-Wet--Loud-Louie.jpg Doc by the door.jpg Doc at the window2.jpg Doc makes stuffy and lambie look out the window.jpg Doc and toys at the airplane.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie and squeakers group hug.jpg Doc's video on computer.jpg Doc and chilly on video camera.jpg Until it's easier to breathe.jpg Breathe easy song.jpg Doc and bronty.jpg Lambie and winnie2.jpg Doc, donny and winnie.jpg Lambie says yes sir.jpg Doc, donny and friends through the binoculars.jpg Dart leg fix.jpg Demitri, chilly, hallie and doc.jpg Doc, donny and demitri.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie, demitri and carrots at the pet vet.jpg Get your pet to the vet song in smitten with a kitten.jpg Stuffy and squibbles characters2.jpg Doc and whispers.jpg Whispers at the school fair.jpg Doc behind boxes.jpg Whispers gets washed.jpg Lambie, whispers and doc.jpg Doc looks into whispers' eyes.jpg Whispers growls.jpg Doc listens to whispers's heart.jpg Doc and whispers2.jpg Lambie and whispers loving2.jpg I'll wait for you song.jpg Lambie holds a purple bow.jpg If You Got the Hiccups song.jpg Get your pet to the vet song in the search for squibbles.jpg Squibbles come home song.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie, chilly and oooey gablooey.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie and wyatt.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and hallie.jpg Doc Mcstuffins Hospital.jpg Logan-doc-1-tvgm.jpg Logan-doc-2-tvgm.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie singing.jpg Doc and hallie making snow angels.jpg Doc and toys at the window.jpg Everyone was proud of sadie.jpg Doc listens to sadie's heartbeat.jpg Professor hootsburgh talking to everyone.jpg Use your imagination song.jpg Doc and saltwater serge.jpg Doc listens to lenny's heartbeat.jpg Doc and lenny.jpg There were feathers in the air2.jpg Doc, lambie, hallie and professor hootsburg.jpg Sir kirby got squirted.jpg Sir kirby, doc, professor hootsburg, hallie and chilly.jpg Doc and toys in the inflatable castle.jpg Squeakers squirting into lenny.jpg Doc found a feather inside of lenny.jpg Inside of lenny.jpg Everyone greets lenny the dragon.jpg Sir kirby and gang.jpg Bringing Home Baby.jpg Selfless Snowman.jpg Hooty's Duty.jpg Baby McStuffins.png The Lady in the Lake.png Maxresdefault 238.jpg Image f7db9cfc.jpeg Screen 2.jpg Maxresdefault 250.jpg Suki sees hallie.jpg MAS doc mcstuffins s03 e18-ingested.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-25-Mirror-Mirror-on-My-Penguin--Hide-and-Eek-.jpg Doc operating lambie.jpg Lambie crashed onto her friends.jpg Doc sings what's going on to moo moo .jpg Ballet at the clinic.jpg Doc, stuffy, chilly and lambie.jpg Doc, stuffy, chilly and lambie.jpg He's a monster song 2.jpg Lambie and chilly grab doc's legs.jpg Wash your face song.jpg Stuffy, lambie and doc.jpg Chilly, stuffy, lambie and doc.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and hallie singing.jpg Doc just doing my job.jpg Lambie and doc3.jpg Lambie with a balloon.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie pulling awesome guy.jpg Doc, lambie and stuffy laughing.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie singing 3.jpg Doc and toys dancing in a line.jpg Doc, lambie, stuffy and hallie spinning in a circle.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie singing 2.jpg Doc and lala.jpg Doc and lambie 5.jpg Doc cleans hallie's hands.jpg New haircut song 3.jpg New haircut song 2.jpg New haircut song 1.jpg Lambie and joni5.jpg Doc and lambie hug.jpg Lambie got injured.jpg Doc and her toys sleeping2.jpg Doc and stuffy7.jpg Doc and her toys sleeping.jpg Mom mcstuffins kisses doc goodnight.jpg Doc and her toys in bed.jpg Doc scrubs stuffy's tummy.jpg Lambie scrumbs stuffy's tummy.jpg Stuffy pretending to lay in bed.jpg Doc and stuffy putting on a story.jpg Maxresdefault 312.jpg Into the unknown song 2.jpg Into the unknown song.jpg Doc helps with ronda.jpg Doc hugging pink teddy bear.jpg Doc and toys hug.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie singing 5.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie singing 4.jpg Doc and lambie singing to stuffy.jpg Suited up for safety song.jpg The best big sister song.jpg Doc, lambie and cece.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-24-Doc-s-Busy-Day--Wrong-Side-of-the-Law.jpg Mcstuffins2.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-post.jpg Doc gives star blazer zero a checkup.jpg Doc in bed doc's dream team.jpeg Top Lamb Molly Molly Mouthful 11248202.jpg Doc listens to bronty's heartbeat.jpg Get your eyes checked out song.jpg Doc and toys having a picnic inside.jpg Doc and toys having a picnic.jpg Doc listens to wilbur's heartbeat.jpg Doc listens to moo moo's heartbeat.jpg Vet scene.jpg Inside the vet waiting room.jpg Outside of the vet.jpg Doc and the gang.jpg Doc and toys in bed.jpg Snowy Gablooey Goal 11247787.jpg Hootys Duty a Cure for a King 11249431.jpg Doc taps glo bo's leg.jpg Awesome Guys Awesome Arm Lamb in a Jam 11248171.jpg Doc tickles stuntman steve.jpg Doc tickles johnny foosball.jpg Lambie and toy porkupine.jpg The things we can do song.jpg Doc sees hallie alive.jpg Doc sees chilly alive.jpg Doc sees lambie alive.jpg Doc first sees lambie alive.jpg Photo of doc in the hospital.jpg Doc and chilly's first meeting-004.jpg Doc and chilly's first meeting-002.jpg Doc and chilly's first meeting-001.jpg Young doc halloween photo2.jpg Young doc gets introduced to stuffy.jpg Young doc halloween photo.jpg Baby doc and lambie.jpg Baby doc gets introduced to lambie.jpg Photo of doc and alma.jpg Doc and lambie dancing.jpg Going for broke end.jpg Doc and toys twirling.jpg Doc shows awesome guy awards.jpg Group of toys cheering.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-156.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-151.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-148.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-146.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-140.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-109.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-107.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-105.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-074.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-071.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-068.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-056.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-052.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-247.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-245.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-241.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-265.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-263.jpg Welcome to McStuffinsville-259.jpg doc, hallie and sproingo boingo.jpg Doc and hallie hug.jpg Doc McStuffins meets Winnie the Pooh.png|Doc with Winnie the Pooh Into the Hundred Acre Wood! 4.jpg Into the Hundred Acre Wood! 8.png Into the Hundred Acre Wood! 7.png Into the Hundred Acre Wood! 9.png Into the Hundred Acre Wood! 14.jpg|Meeting Christopher Robin Doc and bronty 2.jpg Say It Again, Sadie Pic.jpg A Giant Save Pic-001.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-009.jpg So Proud to Be Med Students-012.jpg bronty in the hospital bed.jpg dragon-bot roars.jpg Doc_McStuffins_4.jpg 150606_0004.jpg 150606_0006.jpg 150606_0001.jpg 150606_0005.jpg OWTs.jpg doc-mcstuffins-doc-mcstuffins-63.3.jpg Trivia *Doc usually appears in other clothes in some episodes. *Doc is African-American. *In addition to being a doctor, Doc also likes playing soccer with her best friend Emmie. *It is also hinted that Emmie may be the same age as Doc, while Alma, Will, and Luca may be the same age as Donny. *Doc has cried in "Stuck Up". *Doc's voice actress, Kiara Muhammad, also voices Princess Kari in the Disney Junior series, Sofia the First. *Her appearances are only at the ends of each film spoof travel such as The Secret of NIMH, Animals, Inc, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, The Brave Little Piglet, and The Thomas O'Malley Movie. *She often works as a doctor and a film theater employee with a torch. Category:Doc McStuffins Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Comedians Category:Female Heroes Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Doctors Category:Brown Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:White Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Black Eyes Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Non-teamed Category:Doc McStuffins Characters